


Последний вечер лета

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, Kink, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: никто не замечает, что Малышка Мю тоже выросла...





	Последний вечер лета

Малышка Мю поправила колесико, подергала веревку…

Все в Муми-дален считали, что Малышке Мю просто удобнее подниматься к себе на верхний этаж с помощью лифта. Впервые она попробовала сконструировать подъемник на острове с маяком, и с тех пор лестницы потеряли для нее всякую прелесть. К тому же ее маленькие ножки плохо справлялись с высокими для нее ступенями.

Малышка Мю совсем не росла.

Маленькая, легкая и независимая, она появлялась в самых неожиданных местах и совала острый нос куда угодно, отпуская дерзкие замечания; все к ней привыкли и даже не обижались. Никто ей этого не говорил, но все остальные ее жалели — потому что все остальные росли и взрослели… или старели, как Муми-папа. В волосах Туу-Тикки и Филифьонки, которые заходили на чай к Муми-маме, обильно проглядывали седые пряди; дядя Ондатр почти ослеп и не мог передвигаться без палочки. Снорки — оба — уже были крупнее Муми-мамы. И Снусмумрик, младший брат малышки Мю вдвое выше нее ростом, уже совещался с Муми-троллем, который собирался уходить из Муми-дален вместе с ним… А Малышка Мю оставалась крошечным нахальным подростком.

На Муми-дален спустился вечер — один из тех вечеров, когда Муми-мама уже начала выносить керосиновую лампу на веранду, но лето еще не сдавало позиции, еще цвели бархатцы и настурции в саду, и большие мотыльки бились в стекла, и одинокая молодая звезда всходила в зеленоватом небе. Малышка Мю дождалась, пока вся семья и гости разойдутся по своим комнатам, и вскочила в лифт. Он понес ее вверх, вверх… и остановился на уровне второго этажа.

На втором этаже была комната фрекен Снорк.

Она уже готовилась ко сну; золотой браслет с ножки лежал на комоде, цветок, украшавший челку, фрекен Снорк поставила в стакан, и на ее мордочке застыло меланхоличное выражение. Даже, пожалуй, мрачное. Днем она всем улыбалась, приветливо щебетала и помогала Муми-маме на кухне, старательно повторяя за ней все хозяйственные телодвижения.

Старательно улыбалась.

Старательно щебетала.

И только в одиночестве улыбка сбегала с мордочки фрекен Снорк, светло-зеленая шкурка приобретала холодный и угрюмый оттенок, а глаза становились неподвижными и обращенными внутрь себя, — как будто она видела там, внутри, что-то очень непохожее на то, что видели все остальные снаружи.

«Наверное, она скоро уйдет отсюда, — подумала Малышка Мю. — Пока она здесь, она так и останется привычной фрекен Снорк, а это, что ни говори, ужасно скучно! Ей нужно поскорее убираться, пока она не осточертела сама себе и не потерялась там, внутри себя».

От этой мысли в груди Малышки Мю что-то сжалось.

Она наблюдала, как фрекен Снорк раздевается, как приглаживает лапкой челочку и отправляется в ванную. Ванную тоже было прекрасно видно через окно, и Малышка Мю рассеянно смотрела, как наполняется водой старомодная чугунная ванна, и как лопаются пузырьки пены, приготовленной Муми-мамой по рецептам ее бабушки. Фрекен Снорк вошла в воду, присела, и оттенок ее шкурки снова потеплел — ей нравилось сидеть в ванне. Она расслабилась, откинула голову назад и опустила лапки в воду. До Малышки Мю донесся аромат пены и розовой свечки, поставленной на край ванны.

Глаза фрекен Снорк закрылись, и на мордочку пала густая тень от ресниц; губки, наоборот, приоткрылись. Легкий вздох поколебал пламя свечи. Пена в ванне разошлась, и Малышка Мю с жадностью впилась взглядом в раздвинутые ножки фрекен Снорк и ее же лапку, которую она положила между них. Лапка двигалась, двигались бедра, двигались, вздрагивая, ресницы, и вздохи становились все громче и откровеннее, и нежно-розовый цвет заливал мордочку и все тело…

Малышка Мю зажмурилась и представила себя в ванне рядом с фрекен Снорк.

Иногда так хорошо быть маленькой — легко вообразить себя в тесной ванне вдвоем с тем, кто тебе нравится. Или с той.

Она бы знала, что делать. Потому что у фрекен Снорк были еще трогательные ключицы, которые было бы так замечательно целовать и облизывать. И округлые девичьи грудки, которые так хотелось нежить, гладить и ласково сжимать. А потом устроиться между пухлых бедер, — интересно, какого цвета они бы стали? — и сначала трогать и ласкать фрекен Снорк так же, как она сама ласкала себя, а потом… потом… Веки вжались в глаза Малышки Мю, как будто она боялась, что кто-то увидит то, что она представляла так ярко.

Ей бы хотелось наклониться и потрогать там губами. Сначала осторожно прикоснуться, потом — поцеловать, а потом нащупать языком и ласкать, и ласкать, чтобы нежные вздохи фрекен Снорк принадлежали только ей, только Малышке Мю. Чтобы ее бедра вздрагивали только под ее прикосновениями. Чтобы с губ слетали ласковые слова, а лапки перебирали рыжие волосы, расплетая их тугой узелок. Малышка Мю отчетливо услышала шепот «Мю, любовь моя…»

Однако фрекен Снорк ничего не говорила — это зашелестели деревья под порывом ветра. А она только вздохнула и сладко застонала, уронив лапку в пену, а потом начала неуклюже выбираться из ванны, потом вытираться жестким полотенцем… После того, что случилось в ванне, фрекен Снорк двигалась как во сне, на губах ее играла рассеянная улыбка, а взгляд казался расфокусированным. Но все это принадлежало только ей одной — и никому другому.

Малышка Мю сжала ножки и несколько минут сидела, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Фрекен Снорк повзрослела, как и все они. А Мю — Мю оставалась Малышкой.

И Малышка Мю ожесточенно рванула веревки лифта, чтобы подняться в свою комнату. Что ни говори, а в том, чтобы быть маленькой и одинокой, тоже что-то есть. Что-то такое, от чего Малышка Мю с удовольствием сбежала бы — так же, как сбежала бы от своей приветливости и уступчивости милая фрекен Снорк…


End file.
